


green with envy

by independentalto



Series: a moment apart [32]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 04:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20057671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/independentalto/pseuds/independentalto
Summary: Talbot's out for blood. Too bad May's not having it.





	green with envy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whistlingwindtree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whistlingwindtree/gifts).

> A sequel to [get shreked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20057596).
> 
> Prompt: "Thanks for nothing."

“Well, well, well,” May and Daisy cautiously stood in the quietening rubble. “If it isn’t Melinda May.”**  
**

May’s fists clenched, and she involuntarily stepped in front of Daisy. “What do you want, Talbot?” Frowning, Daisy tried to step in front of her, but was met by a sharp glare. What was May thinking? 

“What do I want?” Casually, Talbot picked up a piece of rock and crushed it between his fingers. “I want to take over the world, Melinda May. And you’re standing in my way.” With that, he launched himself at her, and Daisy instinctively quaked him away. 

She watched in horror as Talbot, who should’ve been stunned by the quakes, got up, brushed himself off, and stalked back towards them. “Stay out of this, Daisy.” May muttered.

“Like hell May, he shook my quakes off –!”

“Stay. Back.” May took off running towards Talbot, Daisy following at her heels. A wild, manic look in his eyes, Talbot drew his fist back, prepared to take May out, only to turn to shock when she did the same. 

Only, instead of stopping like he did, May struck him, the force of her fist slamming into Talbot and sending him so far back he almost became a speck. May grinned. “Thanks for nothing,” she yelled into the distance. “Go to hell!”

Daisy watched, mouth agape, as her brain struggled to comprehend. “What the hell?!” she practically screamed when she managed to speak. “Why didn’t you tell me you could do that?” Did this mean May was an Inhuman? Did Jemma know? Did _Coulson_ know? 

“Just figured it out a couple of hours ago,” May was still grinning. “Figured you hadn’t seen me fight yet and I’d surprise you.”

“But…but…how?”

“Remember when you and Reyes doused me with that slime?" 

"We didn’t –”

“Daisy.”

“Okay, we did.” Daisy snickered. “But it was a pretty damn good prank. Not apologizing.”

“Well, when you did I woke up the next morning and punched my alarm clock into a pancake.” May flexed. “Jemma says it’s a growth serum." 

Daisy gaped. "So you basically turned into She-Hulk." 

May winked. "Don’t piss me off anytime soon, Johnson.” Frowning, she touched her ear. “All clear, Jemma.”

“We found Talbot, Agent May. Was it you that punched –“

"You found him? Great.” May rolled her eyes. “Knock him out again for me, will you? He tried to hit Daisy.”


End file.
